Si Nos Dejan
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Albertfic, opcional, con ideas bastante diferentes, deseando sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic**

 **Si nos Dejan**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

 **Es una continuación algo diferente a las que he escrito….**

Candy regresaba desecha de ver a Terry al quedarse con Susana… Albert la consentía y cuidaba para que se recuperara, sufren algunos contra tiempos, aquí es donde continúa un poco de esta nueva versión a la historia…

\- Albert, gracias por ser el mejor amigo que tengo, nunca me dejes sola.

\- Candy, si no logro recobrar mi memoria, eres lo más cercano a mi pasado.

\- ¡Oh Albert!

Ella se lanza a abrazarlo, Albert comenzaba a tener parte de recuerdos, aun se sentía mareado, pero no había logrado recuperarse de su amnesia, aun así notaba que Candy ya no mencionaba a Terry, que por el contrario hacía mucho por continuar juntos, cuando eso ya estaba afectándola en su trabajo, en su vida y con sus vecinos.

En Broadway…

Terry había regresado de nuevo y triunfaba, se resignaba a vivir con la mujer que le había salvado la vida, lo incomodo era ver el rostro acusatorio de la madre de Susana, a tal grado que esperaba que se casaran lo antes posible. Pero para suerte de pocos, Terry no participaba mucho en la idea.

Susana había salido del hospital y se instalaba en una habitación de un hotel, esperando a que Terry terminara la temporada. Eleonor sufría en silencio por su hijo y la madre de Susana, solo esperaba que cumpliera como caballero, sin fijarse realmente en la nostalgia y la depresión en la que su hija se iba sumergiendo día a día. Una complicación por el mal tiempo, y ella padecía pulmonía, en el invierno, las complicaciones se dieron más graves y fallecía.

Terry se lamentaba, todos los periódicos y la publicidad se hicieron presentes. Pero el aun no había olvidad a Candy, la tensión incrementaba por no poder escapar de la publicidad, bebía desesperado y solo pensaba en el pasado donde estuvo con Candy, en el colegio, en sus sonrisa, en su etapa de joven estudiante y del amor que le había regalados in condiciones.

Albert regresaba de su trabajo y visitaba al Dr. Martín cuando un mareo le tumbaba, Candy que ya iba a su departamento, pensaba en ir a comprar pan, cuando vio que las personas se aglomeraban, corría y vio a Albert, ya había pasado el accidente de un auto, ahora verlo tirado en el suelo la angustiaba demasiado, el Dr. Martin también fue a ver y entre ambos lo llevaron al consultorio.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Qué sientes? Porque estabas en el suelo.

\- No lo sé Candy, me desvanecí, debe ser el cansancio.

\- Estos días no iras a trabajar. Debes recuperarte.

Candy cuidaba de Albert, iba a trabajar al hospital ahora que ya le habían dado de nuevo la oportunidad de volver. Albert veía lugares, pero no recordaba, sin embargo estaba entusiasmado por volver a recordar.

Pronto llegaría la primavera, Candy había leído sobre la muerte triste de Susana, se manejaba la historia de que Terry se había ido a Europa, para reencontrarse con su padre, eso lo habían acordado la madre y los representantes del joven actor, para que lo dejaran tranquilo. Pero Terry volvía a Chicago a buscar a Candy. Ella salía del hospital a lo lejos la observaba Niel, y un poco más atrás Terry. Ambos sin darse cuenta la seguían, al entrar por el pasillo del departamento, dos hombres se detenían frente a la ventana del lugar, observando para poder ir a visitarla, pero ambos se quedaron asombrados cuando se escuchaba por la ventana,

\- ¡Albert ya llegue!

Para Niel no era desconocido que era una liberal que vivía cerca de un vagabundo, pero que lo tuviera con ella, era demasiado. Para Terry era algo similar, apretaba las quijadas y tiraba el cigarrillo que había fumado al llegar al lugar.

En el departamento, Albert tenía la cena lista, le acariciaba el cabello y le decía que se preparara para cenar, por la ventana parecían una pareja de enamorados, Terry estaba enfurecido, recordaba muy bien a su amigo, y al parecer no había perdido el tiempo, al menos Candy estaba bastante contenta, se había tomado en serio eso de ser muy feliz.

Niel estaba incomodo, pero tenía planes y los llevaría a cabo lo antes posible, algo estaba seguro, un vagabundo podría tener problemas con los Andrew, al acercarse a Candy y por lo tanto buscaría llevársela con él. Estaba seguro que a Candy le beneficiaría mucho más estar con un Legan que con un don nadie.

Terry recordaba las cartas que tan amistosamente le había enviado antes Candy, donde aclaraba que Albert era solo un amigo, deseaba que continuara siéndolo y que al recordar que fue novia de él, Albert se fuera de su vida, lo mejor era hablar con ellos y llevársela lejos, la publicidad afectaría mucho su reunión con Candy en esos momentos con la muerte tan reciente de Susana, así que tenía que ver el lado bueno de las cosas y que Albert estuviera con ella, le daba el margen de poder estar entre amigos.

Candy se sentía muy contenta, tener a Albert a su lado era como tener una familia, era cierto que ambos vivían como hermanos, pero no lo eran y Albert se había convertido en el hombre de la casa y de su corazón, ya no podía concebir la idea de vivir lejos el uno del otro, pues mientras no recordara su pasado, la única que lo conocía y sabìa algo de él era ella.

Albert por su parte observaba a Candy distraída, sin que se diera cuenta la abrazaba por la espalda y le jugaba bromas,

\- Vamos a ver… te regalo mi cana de la sabiduría, por tus pensamientos en estos momentos.

\- ¿Tienes una cana que te da sabiduría?

Los dos soltaban las risas, como siempre lo hacían. Y es que Albert esperaba que ella le contara lo que pensaba, pero al parecer el negocio de la cana, era más interesante.

\- Candy, dime… ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa?

\- Tu. Pensaba que a tu lado siento como si estuviera con mi familia, Albert.

\- ¡Candy! Para mí en estos momentos, solo tú eres mi único recuerdo confiable, aunque puedo decirte que… no consigo la idea de irme de tu lado, pero si llego a recordar…

\- Si llegas a recordar, júrame que nunca me dejaras, Albert. ¡Júramelo!

\- No tengo porque alejarme de ti, eres la única que Pupe reconoce como mi familia, Candy.

\- Gracias Albert.

\- Ven, ya se está enfriando la cena.

Apenas se habían sentado, ambos se miraban juguetonamente, al saberse bien, juntos. Albert le servía y ella también le ayudaba. Pupe miraba de un lado a otro esperando ser tomada en cuenta, pero la ignoraban dándole un tazoncito con pan y sopa.

El sonido de la puerta, hacía que Albert levantara una mano deteniendo a Candy para ir a abrir, al hacerlo, Terry lo miraba con una mirada enigmática e indescifrable, Albert lo recordaba por los anuncios de Candy y en ese momento, vio su imagen en los recuerdos, como veía algunos de Candy.

\- ¿Terry?

\- ¡Hola… Albert!

Candy al escucharlo se asustaba, poniéndose de pie de la mesa iba a recibir al recién llegado.

\- Hola Candy, estas hermosa.

\- Buenas noches, Terry, Gracias.

Albert se sentía extraño, algo en él no concordaba con su visita a esas horas ahí en el departamento. Candy no sonreía, algo estaba pasando, se habían quedado tensos al saludarse.

\- Será mejor que pases Terry, estábamos por cenar ¿Deseas cenar con nosotros?

\- Solo si tienes un poco de vino.

\- En esta casa no bebemos licor, Terry. Respondió con tristeza Candy.

Albert traía otro plato para servirle la cena, pero la mirada de Terry era extraña, los observaba inquisitivamente, algo tramaba o estaba juzgándolos, parecía mirarlos como lo hacían los vecinos, con cierta rabia en sus pensamientos reflejados en su rostro.

Al estar sentados los tres en el pequeño comedor, Candy comentaba

\- Siento mucho tu perdida Terry, espero que esta vez, no te refugies en la bebida, eres un brillante actor, a Albert y a mí, no nos gustaría que nuestro amigo estuviera peleando por copas en una cantina.

\- No vengo muy tomado Candy, solo bebí una copa antes de venir, quería verte, no sabía que ya estabas rehaciendo tu vida con Albert. Candy se ponía ruborizada, pero no le respondía nada. Albert se indignaba, estaba juzgándolos como los vecinos que los rodeaban, si el era amigo de ellos, porque lo hacía, al parecer deseaba hacer sentir mal a Candy, pero no lo iba a lograr.

\- Terry, Candy es libre, y tiene el derecho de re hacer su vida con quien le plazca. Tu lo hiciste y nadie te ha juzgado antes.

\- No es lo mismo, me vi…

\- No, no es lo mismo, Terry, nosotros no vivimos lo que, tú con Susana.

\- Lo siento, creo que será mejor que vuelva otro día. Bajaba el rostro Terry al ver que Albert se comportaba como un caballero y el estaba reaccionando mal, Candy intervenía para que hablara, antes de irse.

\- Terry, realmente es lamentable todo lo que sucedió, es tan reciente que… debes estar pasando momentos muy confusos, la prensa anunciaba que te había ido a Europa, con tu padre.

\- Si, es para que no me sigan fastidiando, me han seguido a todos lados y…

\- Vamos Terry, realmente a que has venido. Preguntaba un Albert un poco molesto por como los había tratado al llegar.

\- Vine por Candy.

* * *

 ** _Si nos dejan_**  
 ** _nos vamos a querer toda la vida_**  
 ** _si nos dejan_**  
 ** _nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo_**  
 ** _yo creo podemos ver_**  
 ** _el nuevo amanecer_**  
 ** _de un nuevo día_**  
 ** _yo pienso que tú y yo_**  
 ** _podemos ser felices todavía_**  
 ** _Si nos dejan_**  
 ** _buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo_**  
 ** _si nos dejan_**  
 ** _haremos con las nubes terciopelo_**  
 ** _y ahí juntitos los dos_**  
 ** _cerquita de dios_**  
 ** _será lo que soñamos_**  
 ** _si nos dejan_**  
 ** _te llevo de la mano corazón_**  
 ** _y ahí nos vamos_**  
 ** _Si nos dejan_**  
 ** _de todo lo demás los olvidamos_**  
 ** _si nos dejan_**

 ** _De José Alfredo Jiménez Compositor_**

* * *

 ** _Espero sea de su agrado, para este fic, recibí ideas de una valiosa amiga, que adora este tipo de fics... de corazón espero que te agrade Carol..._**

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic**

 **Si nos Dejan**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

 **Es una continuación algo diferente a las que he escrito….**

C- Vine por Candy.

\- ¿Por mi? ¿Para qué? Por Dios, acaba de fallecer Susana, esto es… inapropiado y…

Candy realmente estaba asustada, lo único que tomaba por decir fue lo que había dicho Albert para refugiarse en ello,

… Terry yo también rehíce mi vida Terry… soy la pareja de Albert, todos lo saben… el… es mi compañero y… somos familia.

El rostro de Terry hacia ella era de sorpresa, más por la ventana tenía una idea y ahora la comprobaba, sin embargo el más sorprendido y sin palabras era Albert, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, o estaba soñando o Candy estaba rechazando a Terry.

\- Pues… que rápido me olvidaste, y mira mi amigo… ¡Mi amigo! Vaya amigo, te refugias en sus brazos y duermes con él…

Apenas lo mencionaba Albert se molestaba al insinuar todo lo que estaba pensando y el tono que usaba, sin embrago, Candy lo había confirmado, le dijo que eran familia, que había re hecho su vida con él, como defendía esa falsa información, de pronto se sentía aun más mareado a lo que Candy lo notaba y de inmediato lo tomaba de la cintura alzando la voz

\- ¡Albert! - Terry, será mejor que te vayas, Albert no se ha sentido bien y… tengo que llevarlo a la cama. Al decir eso Terry se enfadaba sobre manera y alzando la voz ante la evidente pérdida de la mujer que amaba agregaba,

\- Ahora lo comprendo, que fácil corazón el tuyo para albergar a tanto hombre se ponga en frente, me cambias como si fuera uno más.

Albert al escuchar que la estaba ofendiendo sin pensar soltaba un brazo para callarlo y este le daba en el rostro al actor, cayendo al suelo por descuido al no estar bien parado.

Candy asustada y viendo que Albert tenía cerrados los ojos y se quejaba de la cabeza, se enfadaba, dejando a Albert tomarse de una silla, abría la puerta y le indicaba el camino a Terry, quien se salía limpiando el hilo leve de sangre al haber recibido el golpe.

Candy por su parte asustada, se llevaba a Albert sin cenar aun, y lo acompañaba a la habitación, ayudándole a sentarse y poniendo sus pijamas cerca comentaba,

\- Cámbiate Albert, iré a tibiar la cena y te la traeré a la cama, ya cerré bien la puerta y… Perdona a Terry, estaba ebrio, no era una copa, el olor a licor lo decía todo, debe irse y … por su bien mejor que no regrese.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Lo siento!

\- Ahora regreso, te daré tiempo para que te cambies y entres a la cama, tibiare la cena y te la daré aquí, así como tú me has cuidado, ahora es mi turno de cuidarte, debes estar dolido, buscaré tus medicamentos para el dolor, los que te dio el Dr. Martin, después de que hayas ingerido algo de cenar, no quiero que te vayas a la cama sin algo tibio en el estomago.

\- Gracias Candy.

\- Gracias a ti, Albert.

Aun con el mareo, Albert se cambiaba despacio, movía su cabeza pensando en que Candy ya no deseaba volver con Terry, lo había corrido, ahora que era libre, habría alguna esperanza para ellos, porque Candy había dicho eso, si fuera tan solo posible, aun sin poder recordar nada de su pasado, ella era su familia, y ella lo reconocía, al menos era la única que sabía de él, era pobre, con animales y… y la amaba en secreto.

Candy tibiaba la comida, apenada recordaba cómo había corrido a Terry, que pena por él, aun seguía tomando, había regresado con Susana, estaba o tal vez se casaron, lo seguro es que había vuelto pro ella, solo por compromiso, no porque la amara, acababa de fallecer y estaba a su puerta, que falta de criterio, tal vez estaba dolido por la muerte, vino a buscarla para consolarlo. ¿Y Albert? ¡Albert! Que pensará, que pena, lo estaba comprometiendo tanto, le dio un golpe a un enfermo y mareado, es que Terry no medía sus palabras, Albert no solo era su amigo, era el hombre que la había rescatado, quien la había ayudado y que gracias a él, había superado la partida de Anthony. ¡Albert!

Se fue con el plato a la habitación y el estaba sentado pensativo en la cama, Candy le hizo una sonrisa efusiva y le comentaba,

\- A ver mi paciente, déjate atender, que soy su enfermera y no voy a descuidarte nunca.

\- Gracias Candy, no sabes lo bien que me siento de escucharte y verte sonreír.

\- Lo siento Albert, estoy muy apenada por Terry, no debió decir tonterías, debe estar borracho porque amaba a Susana y… le duele su partida, el estaba por casarse con ella.

\- Puede ser, pero… no debió insinuar…

\- No te preocupes, Albert, ya estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, los vecinos no creen que seamos hermanos, temía que nos corrieran de aquí, pero si eso pasa, buscaremos otro lugar, te llevaré a Lakewood, tal vez ahí, recuerdes cuando estemos donde nos conocimos, en la cascada.

\- ¿En la cascada? Albert sonreía, ya Candy no él daba importancia y le decía que no lo descuidaría nunca.

\- Si, te había contado… Ella volvía de nuevo pacientemente a comentarle para que recordara a lo que él la interrumpía al ya saberlo,

\- Si, que te salve de ahogarte, ya me lo habías contado, Candy

\- Verás que pronto recuerdas todo Albert, y estaremos juntos y recuperaremos a todos los animales que siempre cuidabas y… Él le tomaba el plato al verla tan emocionada, con un suspiro le decía cariñoso,

\- Candy.

\- Lo siento, Albert, abre la boca, ya te doy tu sopa. El sonreía y la miraba, como ella le daba cucharada tras cucharada en la boca, para que cenara.

Ya no hablaron esa noche de Terry, solo se quedaron dormidos con el medicamento y la conversación amena entre ambos, Candy estuvo al pendiente y no subió a su cama, se quedo vigilándolo toda la noche, por la madrugada el despertaba y le observaba sentada en el piso, recargada en él, la tomaba con cuidado y la recostaba a su lado poniéndole la cobija de ella, aun con su ropa puesta. La dejaba dormida a su lado. Pensando que nadie confiaba en el, como ella. Aun para dormir juntos, no podía faltarle, la amaba como mujer, pero ella… ella solo lo apreciaba como amigo, ¿Cómo amigo? ¿Por qué le dijo a Terry, que rechizo su vida conmigo?

Por la mañana, Candy no quería despertar, abrazaba a Albert como si fuera su almohada y se quedaba su rostro pegado a su cuello, Albert estaba tan cerca, deseaba besarla, deseaba abrazarla, pero aun con todo y eso, solo temblaba emocionado por verla a su lado.

\- ¡Candy!

En sueño ella también lo nombra con una sonrisa,

\- ¡Albert!

Haciendo que el sonriera, no estaba todo perdido, pensaba feliz.

* * *

 ** _Espero sea de su agrado, para este fic, recibí ideas de una valiosa amiga, que adora este tipo de fics... de corazón espero que te agrade Carol..._**

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic**

 **Si nos Dejan**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

 **Es una continuación algo diferente a las que he escrito….**

Los días pasaron, Albert fue a consultar con el doctor Martin, estaba recordando cosas sin sentido, pasaba el tiempo, pero no recordaba por completo, a Candy la habían corrido del hospital y trabajaba ahora para el doctor Martin en la clínica feliz, Albert salía y llegaba un auto, venía por ella, para ir a ver a Terry, ella se molestaba, pero tenía que hablar con él. Resultó ser un engaño y Niel la quería encerrar en una casa, de la cual había escapado, al caminar, se encontraba con Albert que la buscaba y regresaban juntos a casa.

\- Candy, tienes que tener cuidado con Niel.

\- Si, me mintió, pero sabes pensé que podía hablar con Terry y aclarar que el debe volver a su vida, ya sabes, el eligió y yo ya no pertenezco a aquello, así que… he pensado volver al hogar de Ponny.

\- Si lo deseas, puedo acompañarte.

\- Me encantaría, si no he ido es porque no quería dejarte solo.

\- Pues iremos juntos.

El tiempo pasaba, Albert continuaba trabajando sin recordar, pero con detalles en su mente que insinuaban su vida y él comenzaba por conocer las cosas y lugares. Candy seguía en la clínica feliz, un día llegaba un auto por ella, a lo que la enviaban llamar de la mansión Andrew.

Un engaño se daba, querían que se casara con Niel, ella se enojaba y escapaba, buscando hablar con el abuelo William, encontraba a George, el con tristeza le comentaba que estaba desaparecido, pero que le aseguraba que no la había obligado a casarse con niel, que eso no era idea del abuelo William.

Candy volvía a su departamento, y Albert angustiado la abrazaba,

\- Candy por Dios, como me has preocupado.

\- Albert, perdóname, no fue mi intención asustarte, me querían obligar a casarme por orden de mi padre adoptivo, William Andrew.

\- ¡William Andrew!

En ese momento Albert se mareaba y caía, a lo que Candy lo abrazaba deteniéndole para que no se golpeara su cabeza, lo llevaba como podía hasta la habitación y lo cuidaba, en espera a que despertara, llamaba al doctor Martin, quien lo atendía.

\- Creo que debe des estresarse, Candy.

\- Nos iremos a Lakewood. Me buscaran por haber dejado plantado a Niel, no quiero problemas, no puedo regresar a trabajar con usted, lo mejor es ir al hogar de Ponny.

\- El clima y el campo le caerán bien a Albert.

\- Y a Pupé también.

El regreso en tren hacía a Albert recordar más cosas, a lo que lo mantenía muy feliz es que Candy lo apreciaba, lo cuidaba y lo trataba con mucho cariño. Para ella era fabuloso volver a casa, los periódicos al presionaban con la espera de volver por insistencia de su padre adoptivo. Candy por fin llegaba a Lakewood, a lo que Albert, sentía conocer todo en lo que iba viajando.

\- Candy, ya estuve aquí y… estoy recordando.

\- Lo ves, Albert. Iremos a acampar a donde nos conocimos por primera vez.

\- ¿En la cascada?

\- Si. Recorreremos el camino a la cabaña del bosque y caminaremos por los lugares que ya habíamos vivido.

\- Si, Candy.

La llegada al hogar se llevaba horas y por fin, al llegar el atardecer los hacía descansar en el lugar. Candy comentaba todo lo que había pasado y como la habían confundido como pareja de Albert, como había terminado la relación con Terry y como ahora se escondía de Niel Legan, al mentir o decir sin seguridad que la obligaban a casarse.

\- Candy, estas en edad de casarte, si deseas y continuas con Albert, podemos ver la manera de que se casen, así nadie podría decirles nada.

\- No lo sé. Albert no recuerda bien nada de su vida y… no se si me vea con amor, paras er su mujer. Albert entraba y comentaba,

\- Para mí sería un placer, solo que al no recordar, me da miedo desconocer quien soy y que vida llevaba,

\- Albert, si tuvieras familia ya te hubieran buscado, llevas dos años con Candy y la reputación de una señorita se está poniendo en duda, por eso los Andrew quieren casarla con el joven Legan. Comentaba la señorita Ponny, pero si el juez de Lakewood nos hace un acta por perdida de documentos, podemos casarlos aquí.

\- Candy ¿Te gustaría que nos casáramos?

\- Albert, voy a cuidarte siempre y me gustaría estar contigo, te conozco desde niña y no creo que pueda querer a alguien como te aprecio a ti. Candy se ruborizaba, y el le besaba su mano, tomaba e consejo de la señorita Ponny y se hacían lo trámites para conseguir una indulgencia de matrimonio.

Candy y Albert ahora eran novios formales, solos salieron a caminar para conocer los lugares que Candy le mencionaba, la colina de Ponny fue un lugar que ella le comentaba detalladamente, y al contarle que ahí había conocido al primer amor de su vida, y como lo había conocido, Albert recordaba todo cuanto se lo decía, a lo que antes de que Candy lo mencionar el decía

\- "Eres más bonita cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras"

Candy se quedaba asustada y Albert confirmaba,

\- Te lo dije porque habías llorado, porque estabas triste y tocaba la gaita.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Eras tu?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Anthony me dijo que era el escudo de los Andrew, George debe saber porque lo tenías y, si eres uno de ellos.

\- No lo sé Candy.

\- Le mandare una carta para que venga aquí.

\- Si.

Los días pasaban y Candy y el continuaban con el noviazgo, a lo que ahora conocía la cascada donde él la había rescatado, ahí acampaban una noche, llovía y tuvieron que moverse, conocieron la cabaña donde Albert se refugiaba,

\- Ven Candy, sacudamos un poco y aquí nos quedaremos a pasar la noche

\- Espero que no se moleste la señorita Ponny.

\- Me dijo que era un caballero y que estábamos comprometidos, que no había problema.

\- Si, a mí también me lo dijo, este fin de semana nos darán la indulgencia, Albert.

\- Estas segura de querer casarte conmigo, aun sin saber nada de mi pasado.

\- Muy segura Albert. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero cuando nos conocimos aquí, yo deseaba quedarme contigo, me sentía como tú, sin familia. Albert le tomaba una mejilla y le daba un pequeño beso a lo que ella le respondía, y ambos se besaban lentamente, dejándose llevar por los pequeños detalles al estar juntos, los abrazos y caricias fueron formando parte del entorno, con ello, la entrega de amor se fue dando lentamente, dejando que Albert llevara el ritmo de todo lo que ambos estaban sintiendo.

\- ¡Te amo, Candy!

\- También te amo, Albert.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar en todos y ada uno de mis fics, realmente espero sea de su agrado y que sepan que este es un fic corto,**_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic**

 **Si nos Dejan**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

 **Es una continuación algo diferente a las que he escrito….**

El olor a tierra mojada lo hacía tomar más aire, al moverse sintió el cuerpo tibio de ella, giraba a verla, parpadeaba una y otra vez, habían dormido juntos, estaban… ¡desnudos! Candy se había entregado a él. Ella hizo un gemido y al sentir un poco de frío se acurrucaba a su lado. Albert asustado trataba de concordar como había llegado a la cabaña y porque dormía con Candy… no recordaba nada, solo… ¡Dios! Tomaba aire y al no poder hacer más, la abrazaba fuerte la traía a su pecho y se relajaba pensando en todo lo que se venía a su mente. Poco a poco, iba viendo las imágenes de lo vivido, ella suspiraba y él le acariciaba el rostro, estaba agotada, se habían entregado al amor… Pero si… él era su padre adoptivo, tenía que ver eso, reparar las cosas, amaba a Candy y ahora sabía que ambos se correspondían.

Con cuidado, la cubría con las cobijas, se pensaba levantar, al verla de nuevo deseaba volver a estar con ella, pero… pero nada, era suya y repararía todo, en cuanto estuviera en posesión de hacerlo. Al acercarse de nuevo su pequeño cuerpo, ella se estiraba y se abrazaba friolenta a él.

\- Albert, tengo frío.

\- Aquí estoy pequeña, no te preocupes mi amor, estaré contigo siempre. Cerraba los ojos, pensando en cómo era suya, estaban viviendo juntos, ella confiaba en él, estaban ¡Comprometidos! poco a poco recordaba a toda velocidad, su mente no paraba, estaba asimilando lo que le sucedió y cuanto tiempo llevaba con ella.

\- ¡Albert, abrázame!

\- Si… por supuesto, mi… amor.

Ella se pegaba a su cuerpo, el tragaba saliva al sentirla, despertando así su virilidad, el roce y los movimientos que ella hacia al acercarse a él, lo provocaban mas aun. Sin poder detenerse, le daba pequeños besos, mismos que ella devolvía con su tierna sonrisa y sus caricias.

\- Te amo, Albert.

\- Ta… también te amo… nunca lo olvides… Candy.

\- No podría, aunque lo intente. Es lo mejor que he vivido… estar en tus brazos… ser tu mujer… ¡Oh Albert! Nos darán licencia para casarnos y… formaremos una familia, ya no estaremos jamás solos.

\- ¡Candy!

Las caricias se fueron haciendo demandantes, amarla era algo que no podía detener y hacerla suya de nuevo fue la comprobación de cuanto amor había en ella. Siempre tan respetuosa y ahora estaban por casarlos, ahora que ya había recordado, tenía que hacer algo, cuando se enterara la familia, eso no lo aceptarían. Tenía que buscar la manera de respaldar a Candy y no dejar que los separen, eso no pude permitirse, no después de lo que hemos vivido.

Ella aun no despertaba, en el amanecer se habían vuelo a amar, con tal pasión que no pudo evitar darle más de él. Pero después de ello, no podía dormir, caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando pensando y analizando una solución. De pronto Pupe aparecía, haciendo que lo preocupante desapareciera, ahí estaba su amiga incondicional.

En el hogar de Ponny, esperaban a que aparecieran, ambos habían salido a caminar, la lluvia había arreciado y no regresaban, un poco de preocupación, y quien llegaba era un mensajero con la licencia de un juez, para el matrimonio legal entre una joven y un hombre que no tenía documentos.

\- Si, pueden pasar el día de mañana, el juez Stanley, hará lo necesario para tener un matrimonio formal, con solo los nombres de los jóvenes.

\- Gracias, se los informaremos.

Más tarde, llegaba George Johnson, preocupado por la negación del matrimonio con el joven Legan, pensaba que Candy estaba molesta y que pediría la anulación de su adopción, para salvarla de la furia de la Srita Elroy, llevaba los documentos donde se rechazaba la adopción legal, y con ello salva guardar las decisiones de Candy White.

\- Dígale que ya no es una Andrew. Así ella no tendrá que dar informes a la señorita Elroy, ya se le hizo llegar la notificación, también hay una carta donde explica que no fue ordene del Tío Abuelo William, sino una orden de la señorita Elroy, le aseguro a usted que si el señor William Andrew estuviera aquí, no permitiría el abuso que está realizando la señorita Elroy en contra de Candy, por eso lo mejor fue quitar la adopción legal, anulándola.

\- ¡Oh! Señor Johnson, Candy se casara con su amigo, Albert.

\- ¿Amigo, Albert?

\- Si, ya se comprometieron ayer, salieron a caminar, no han regresado, le daré estos papeles y esta información.

\- Disculpe que insista ¿Qué Albert?

\- Su amigo de siempre, el joven que conoció aquí en Lakewood, cuidaba los animales y Candy ha vivido con él desde que… tuvo un accidente en Italia y… perdió la memoria. George se asustaba con lo que le informaban, sacaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba nerviosos el sudor de la frente, a lo que agregaba la hermana María

\- Deben haberse quedado dormidos en algún lugar para resguardarse, ¿No lo cree usted, señorita Ponny?

\- Hay una cabaña, un poco lejos de aquí, creo que pudieron llegar ahí y deben estar por regresar. Giraba y veía nervioso al señor Johnson y así le ofrecían,

\- Si desea puedo servirle un poco de agua, Señor Johnson.

\- Si, por favor, esperare a que regrese la señorita Candy.

\- Bien, le traeré un agua de limón.

En la cabaña, Albert miraba con ternura como ella se cubría y colocaba sus prendas a discreción, la dejaba sola para que se sintiera mejor, no deseaba que caminara hasta el hogar de Ponny, podía sentirse adolorida, quisiera saber quien estaría en la mansión y llevarla con él ahí, pero su presencia no sería esperada, buscaría caminar despacio con ella, regresar al hogar de Ponny y después contactarse con el servicio de la mansión.

\- Candy ¿Te sientes bien, para caminar hasta el hogar de Ponny?

\- Contigo siempre me siento bien, Albert. Vámonos ya, deben estar esperándonos, tal vez hasta preocupadas, lo más importante es que, esperamos nuestra licencia.

\- Si, nada me gustaría más que… ya estuviéramos casados… pero… también por la vía religiosa.

\- oh Albert, por supuesto, podemos casarnos en la capilla del hogar, no tengas pendiente, la hermana María ya debe estar viendo eso, solo que… no quiero que… sepan o averigüen que nos adelantamos en… esto. Albert miraba como envolvía una cobija y se apenaba, después la abrazaba y le decía,

\- No averiguaran nada, mi pequeña, serás mi esposa y… siendo por amor, no hay de qué avergonzarse, te aseguro Candy que… siempre estaré contigo, de hoy en adelante, pase lo que pase, no dejare que nadie me separe de ti.

\- ¡Albert! Te amo tanto. Fue la noche más hermosa de toda mi vida.

\- También lo ha sido para mí, pequeña. Te juro que no sabes cuánto agradezco que seas tú quien me haya encontrado y… ayudado mientras estuve… así.

\- Veras que cuando recuperes la memoria, recordaras más… ya mande a avisarle a George, me inquieta saber que… estabas en la colina cuando era niña, vestido de traje escocés… es algo que…

\- Que el destino nos puso, Candy. Recuerda es el destino quien nos une y nos mantendrá juntos por siempre.

\- Si, Albert. Por siempre.

* * *

 _ **Felicidades, que el año por terminar haya sido causa de muchas cosas buenas, lecciones aprendidas, amores encontrados, detalles vividos, pero que el nuevo año que iniciemos, lo comencemos con mayor esperanza, colmados de fe y deseando que mejore todo en nuestro entorno, iniciando por uno mismo, para que sea el comienzo de cosas buenas, mejores y llenas de amor, salud y prosperidad para todos.**_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic**

 **Si nos Dejan**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

 **Es una continuación algo diferente a las que he escrito….**

Ambos caminaron despacio hasta llegar al hogar de Ponny. George los esperaba, Candy entraba primero y comentaba que les había atrapado la lluvia, la hermana comentaba contenta que su licencia de matrimonio con Albert, había llegado y que George también había traíod los documentos anulando ser una Andrew, este se levantaba de su asiento y Candy feliz lo abrazaba,

\- Gracias Señor Johnson, no quiero que se molesten porque me caso con Albert, mañana estaremos en el registro civil.

\- ¿me podrías presentar a Albert, Candy?

\- Por supuesto señor Johnson, venga esta en el salón, de la entrada, estamos muy contentos, esperábamos estos documentos para casarnos y eso ya será mañana. Ella salía y abrazaba a Albert agregando, - Mañana podemos casarnos, Albert. Ya llegó la licencia y los documentos de que no soy una Andrew. George lo miraba asombrado, Albert levantaba la mirada y reconocía a George, quien en cuanto pudo se separaba con él.

\- Señor, no lo dejaran casarse con ella.

\- George, tengo que hacerlo, he vivido estos años con ella, perdía a memoria, no… puedo evitarlo, lo más importante es que ya no es hija adoptiva, acabo de recordar y de haberlo hecho antes, aun tendría que casarme, hemos vivido juntos, me habían echado de los hospitales al no contar con identificación, ella me ha salvado y… Por favor George.

\- Señor, más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso. El Juez Stanley recibirá sus documentos esta tarde, mañana se casara por el civil sin que nadie se dé cuenta, después, se irá fuera y ahí lo tendré informado, diré cuales son las condiciones y tomara su lugar en los negocios, sin avisar que contrajo matrimonio, posteriormente ya que este en su puesto. No habrá más remedio, pero tendrá que hacerlo así, la señorita Elroy deseaba obligar a Candy a casarla con el joven Niel Legan, por orden suya.

\- George, hay posibilidad de que… Candy este embarazada, no se cuanto tiempo llevamos teniendo relaciones y… no puedo permitir…

\- Lo comprendo señor. Lo manejaremos a discreción.

\- Gracias, George.

Al día siguiente contrajeron nupcias en el pueblo, ah mismo pasaron a una misa simbólica con solo el hogar de Ponny como invitados, y en el papel de la familia de Albert, George estuvo presente. Esa misma tarde, salieron con el pretexto de que Johnson les regalaba un viaje de bodas y un lugar para descansar. Cuando era una ordene de William, y buscaba estar escondiendo a Candy de los Legan.

En Florida, Candy y Albert arribaban para su viaje de bodas, Candy estaba emocionada, por volver a ver el mar, ahí también estaba Paty, a quien contacto con una carta para decirle sobre su matrimonio, ella estaba dando clases, para recuperarse de la pérdida de Stear.

\- Que alegría, Candy. Nunca me imagine que Albert y tu se casaran.

\- Si, Paty.

\- Me da pena, Annie. Amaba tanto a Archie y ambos tuvieron un problema y se separaron indefinidamente.

\- Lo ignoraba, no he hablado con ella en meses.

\- Si me envió una carta que sus padres se la llevaban a otro estado, consideraban a Archie un mal hombre, pero es que… Annie tuvo la culpa, no debía estar dándole rienda suelta a lso chismes, supe que te querían casar con Niel, y Annie le dijo a Archie, que debía casarse porque Albert había manchado tu honra.

\- ¡Dios! Por eso discutieron.

\- Si. Después Archie estuvo aquí, la semana pasada, se siente muy solo. Estuvimos platicando, ambos recordamos a Stear, eso nos tuvo horas conversando.

\- Siento mucho los de Annie, y me da gusto tu amistad con Archie. Albert y yo estaremos aquí unos meses, George le consiguió trabajo a Albert, el quedo de pasar por mi.

\- Me alegro tanto, Candy.

Los días se iban rápido, Albert ya sería anunciado como Patriarca y Candy fue llevada a un nuevo hogar cerca de Chicago.

\- Candy, mi amor. Tendré que salir con George. Regresaré en un par de días.

\- Si mi vida. Paty quedo de venir a visitarme, está en Chicago, posiblemente venga Archivald también.

\- Me da gusto, por cierto, George me comentó que los Britter comprometieron a Annie en Texas, con un buen hombre.

\- Espero que ella lo ame. Tanto como te amo a ti. Albert la tomaba de su cintura y le daba un beso efusivo ella en el abrazo, de pronto se quedaba suelta, asustando a Albert quien gritaba llamando a un medico. Ese día se cancelo la salida, Candy estaba en una habitación de hospital, cuando el médico fue a presentarse,

\- No se preocupe, ella requiere solo sus vitaminas, debe comer bien, tomar más líquidos y cuidarse por los síntomas de los primeros meses.

\- ¿Primeros meses?

\- Si, señor. Serán padres para el mes de mayo.

\- ¿Padres? Candy continuaba dormida, había estado muy preocupada por Annie y deseaba esperar el regreso de Paty. Albert salía constantemente y ahora se quedaría sola, todo se le había juntado, despertaba y Albert estaba en una silla a un lado de su cama. - Mi amor. Que bueno que despiertas.

\- ¡Albert! Pensé que… ibas a irte.

\- Si mi vida, pero tu salud… es más importante.

\- Que pena, estaba muy agotada y…

\- No digas nada. El doctor ya me informó, seremos padres, Candy. El rostro de ella fue de sorpresa, después comenzaba a sonreír y lloraba emocionada. Albert parecía estar sincronizado a ella, porque todo lo que ella hacía el también la imitaba. Terminaron abrazados y recostados en la camilla. - Te cuidare mucho, nos iremos a Lakewood, allá estarás mejor. Además… quiero comentarte que… hace tiempo comencé a recordar y… poco a poco he sabido quien soy y… porque me viste en la colina con un traje escocés… y…

\- ¡oh Albert! ¿Tienes esposa?

\- Si, solo tu Candy. Eres mi única esposa, y nuestro bebe, será mi primer hijo.

\- Albert… ¿cuál es tu apellido?

\- Andrew.

\- Igual que la familia Andrew.

\- Si Candy, debo contarte todo despacio, aprovechado que estamos aquí en el hospital, y que saldremos hasta mañana.

Poco a poco y de manera tranquila, Albert le contaba detalladamente parte de su vida y como se fueron dando las cosas, sin embargo algo omitía, el haber recuperado sus recuerdos antes de su boda, agregaba que George lo había ayudado a recordar y así tomaría su lugar como patriarca de los Andrew.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Eres hermano de la Tía Elroy?

\- No. Ella dijo que yo era el tío abuelo, cuando solo soy Tío de Archie, Anthony y Stear. Pero no soy Tío Abuelo. Mi hermana mayor fue la madre de Anthony.

\- ¡Mi vida! Candy se refugiaba en sus brazos, asombrada de todo lo que le había contado Albert. Posterior a ello, enviaba un telegrama a George del retraso a su llegada, y que buscara que la Tía Elroy se fuera a Chicago o a New York, así mismo que informara que estaba casado, y esperaba un hijo.

La información trataron de manejarla de forma feliz. Ignorando el apellido de la esposa de William, solo informaban que el ya se había casado y que la bendición era que su esposa esperaba un hijo.

Candy temía a la reacción de la familia y de los socios de los negocios de los Andrew, sin embargo, Albert la ayudaba y cuidaba de cualquier sobre salto, enviándola a Lakewood, prohibiendo a todo familiar el ingreso a la propiedad. Esto bastante claro para que no se recibía visitas. Así enviaban un aviso al hogar de Ponny, para que supieran que Candy estaba en espera de bebe y que estaría en la mansión.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por su paciencia, deseando darle pronto un buen final a esta versión nueva y sugerida,**_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic**

 **Si nos Dejan**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

En Chicago, Sara conversaba con la Tía Abuela, sobre el matrimonio oculto del Tío Abuelo William.

\- Sara querida, William es un hombre y el puede tomar decisiones, no podemos hacer nada, pronto tendrá su heredero y con ello la trascendencia de los Andrew será lo mejor para todos nosotros.

\- Tía, como pudo ocultarlo tanto tiempo, ahora que está aquí, ¿puede convencerlo de que su hija adoptiva se case con Niel? estoy muy preocupada, ha amenazado en irse a la guerra, dice que solo se tranquilizara cuando se case y tenga un futuro mejor.

\- Esa chiquilla rebelde ya no me importa, se ha quitado el apellido y ya no es una Andrew, no me interesa, dile a Niel que no está a su nivel, que esa tonta ya no es nadie.

\- ¡Oh Tía! pero si alguien lo sabe, que dirán de los Andrew, que su hija adoptiva se hizo enfermera, se casó con un don nadie y nosotros no le dimos los valores adecuados, todo esto paso por haberla adoptado, ahora como le quito la idea a Niel.

\- Dile que lo comprometeremos con la hija de los Fremont, con ella podremos tener una buena alianza y él, un futuro más prometedor que el que pudiera tener con esa.

\- Hablare con mi esposo para que lo convenza

\- Puedes mandarlo a Florida, enviaremos a la hija de los Fremont y ahí puede tratarla un poco antes, para que la conozca.

\- Mejor sería en Lakewood, es más amplio, hermoso y sería mejor para ellos.

\- Bien, déjame ver qué puedo hacer.

En Lakewood, una pareja oraba en silencio frente a la cripta familiar, el nombre de Anthony, estaba frente a ambos, y con una tenue sonrisa comentaba a su amado,

\- Albert, si tuviéramos un niño, podríamos poner el nombre de tu sobrino,

\- Por supuesto, mi amor. Nada me complacería más que darte ese gusto. Si tuviéramos un hijo, deberá llevar el nombre de mi padre, pero tal como yo, podremos agregar el de Anthony, y si fuera niña…

Candy lo interrumpía, antes de dejar que el escogiera el nombre de alguien comentaba,

\- Podría ser el de tu hermosa hermana, con quien dices que me comparaste el día que me viste por primera vez.

\- ¿Te gustaría?

\- Pensé que eso me dirías, a mi me enternece tener una familia de verdad, y si ellos fueron tu familia, son la mía, también. Albert le tomo el brazo para ayudarla a caminar segura y ambos regresaban a la casa conversando, Albert le confirmaba,

\- Mi vida, eres lo más bello que tengo y nosotros formaremos nuestra propia familia. Ella le contaba sus temores, con delicadeza,

\- En ocasiones me angustia pensar que seré rechazada por los tuyos.

\- Imposible, eres mía, y eso nadie podrá quitármelo, te amo y eres lo mejor que Dios me ha dado. A mí me angustia pensar que dejes de amarme.

\- ¡Oh no! Eso no podría, es solo que… nunca me imagine que fueras William Albert Andrew, y cuando me lo contaste y como paso… realmente no me veía como una dama de alta sociedad.

\- Muchas damas debieran ser tan bondadosas como tú. Eres realmente la mejor dama que puedo conocer en mi vida, creo que la sociedad actual, ya está sobrevaluada.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Te amo pequeña, eres mi esposa y solo deseo protegerte y saberte bien. El mayordomo le entregaba un telegrama, el cual abría y la seriedad, hacia que Candy notara su tensión al observarlo,

\- ¿Pasa algo mi amor?

\- Mi Tía tiene la brillante idea de mandar visitas aquí a Lakewood, tengo que mandar un telegrama ahora para rechazar su ingreso.

\- No lo hagas, no por mí, estaré bien.

\- No quisiera que te sintieras incomoda, mi amor.

\- No lo estaré, además ya avisaste que estamos casados y… que esperamos un hijo.

\- Si, pero aun no saben el nombre de mi esposa.

\- Bueno, al menos podemos estar tranquilos, si me siento incomoda… ¿No te gustaría que nos fuéramos juntos a la cabaña?

Él le hizo una sonrisa, aceptando lo que ella deseara, pero sobre todo, el telegrama que iba a mandar, era que no contaran con su presencia, pues cuidaría de ella, no la dejaría con nadie.

George Johnson llegaba a la mansión con la urgencia de hacer la presentación del patriarca. Albert miraba hacia la sala donde Candy leía un libro, y pensando en que unas visitas inesperada podrían llegar, afirmaba de inmediato,

\- Mi esposa y yo nos iremos a Chicago, estaremos en un hotel, no quiero que molesten a mi esposa, ni Sara, mucho menos mi tía. Confirma que haremos la presentación y mi esposa estará a mi lado todo el tiempo.

\- Por supuesto, señor, lo mejor es que salgan ahora, enviare un telegrama para confirmar el evento.

\- Pues bien, mañana por la mañana nos iremos de aquí, continua la regla de no recibir a nadie en este lugar, asegúrate que no envíen visitantes.

\- Lo haré.

Esa misma tarde, George mandaba el telegrama y así se rechazaba la invitación a Lakewood, con el pretexto de remodelaciones. También se confirmaba el evento y se mandaban las invitaciones pendientes con la confirmación de la fecha. Candy y Albert en vez de llegar a un hotel de lujo, llegaron a su departamento en el Magnolia, mismo que ya había enviado personal a ponerlo en condiciones y avisar a su propietario que si deseaba vender la casa, sería bien pagada, a lo que este aceptaba con tal de salir fuera de la ciudad y vivir una vida más tranquila en las afueras.

El paso de los días anunciaba en los periódicos sobre la llegada del magnate, la finalización de la guerra, el cambio bancario y muchos detalles más. Paty estaba en la ciudad y fue invitada por Archie, para que conociera a sus padres. Al haber sido la novia de su hermano Stear.

Ambos al estar en Chicago y saber que Candy se encontraba ahí, fueron a visitarla, topándose directamente con Albert, quien se separaba dejando a ambas damas y conversando con Archivald sobre el evento y presentación del patriarca de los Andrew.

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- Lo es. Candy y yo nos hemos casado y sabes bien cuanto es rechazada pro mi Tía, solo quiero que sepas que la amo y que eres mi fiel testigo de que ambos estuvimos viviendo juntos, y tenía amnesia en ese tiempo.

\- Por supuesto. Qué situación tan complicada, jamás me imagine que tu… siendo tan correcto y… no detuvieras a mi hermano.

\- No recuerdo bien las cosas, sin embargo si lo que le conteste, sigo pensando igual que antes, Archie.

\- En fin, lo perdimos y nada nos lo traerá de regreso.

\- Que diera yo por devolver el tiempo, mira que Niel también amenazó a su familia de que si no se casaba con Candy, se iría a la guerra, ahora ya se termino, con que podrá amenazarlos.

En la salita del departamento, Candy confirmaba que apenas estaba gozando de los primeros meses, pero que ya sentía un vientre muy abultado.

\- Candy eres muy pequeña y Albert es muy grande, tal vez tu hijo sea como él.

\- Como enfermera puedo asegurarte que es un bebe normal, que todo cuerpo se adapta a su madre, solo espero que llegue colmado en salud y bendiciones.

\- Lo que me sorprende más es lo que me has contado, que Albert sea el Tío Abuelo y que realmente sea tío de… Stear.

\- Si lo es, debe estar hablando de eso con Archie, debes superar lo que paso, Paty, porque no vas un tiempo a Lakewood. Ahí se encuentra el hogar de Ponny, podrías estar más tranquila.

\- Tienes razón, tal vez me sentiré mejor.

Ambas se abrazaron en lo que entraban Albert y Archie, quien se llevo a Paty al hotel donde se estaba quedando.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 _ **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, deseando que sea de su agrado.**_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic**

 **Si nos Dejan**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

El salón elegante distaba mucho de la época y de las necesidades en las que el país había quedado después de la guerra, era una oportunidad de poder rehacer un poco de socia lite, que se había pedido por las situaciones en las que se encontraba, estar al frente para poder salir delante de tanta pobreza, era algo que ya se buscaba, nadie prestaba atención a rumores o chismes mal intencionados, por el contrario, lo que deseaban era estar tomados en la sociedad o al menos en el personal empleado actual del magnate, que aunque también había tenido pérdidas monetarias cuantiosas, además de un miembro de la familia principal en la guerra tomado como muerto en acción, dejaba a la familia en una posición envidiable, tanto para el gobierno, como para los inversionistas.

Candy aun sin notar por completo su embarazo, había cambiado con el matrimonio y los meses, ahora se veía más mujer, sus cabellos más elegantes y sus peinados la hacían lucir su cuello y su esbeltez.

Para ella solo estar ahí era algo temeroso, no sabían como tomarían su relación, sin embargo cuando escuchaba la pena de muchas familias, el hambre de otras que habían caído en desgracia y su respuesta ante esos comentarios, con una evidente preocupación por sacar adelante a quienes estaban en esa situación, hizo que muchos la apreciaran casi de inmediato, Albert lo notaba y ahora le daba un gusto enorme que ella se sintiera parte de todo. Un hombre mayor con traje de general se acercaba a Albert presentándose y comentando que había sobrevivientes rescatados de los pilotos, que todavía cabía la posibilidad de que su sobrino estuviera con vida. Archie quien estaba a espaldas del hombre de inmediato se giraba para acercarse a Albert y escuchar la información y el lugar donde los rescatados habían logrado ser traídos desde Europa, con esa esperanza, comentaba a Paty, quien estaba en la fiesta acompañada por él, y ambos interesados, buscaban ser llevados a ese lugar.

Por fin llegaba el momento de la presentación formal, para entonces ya estaba lleno el lugar, Candy y Albert habían socializado con los invitados y estos se paraban al frente siendo presentados por un hombre del consejo, Candy nerviosa tomaba del brazo de Albert y al sentir su temblor en las manos el cubría con las suyas dando un beso en su cabeza, viendo hacia la puerta donde acababan de ingresar los Legan.

\- "Es un placer para mi presentar al Sr. William Albert Andrew y su bellísima esposa Candy Andrew, quienes nos hacen el honor no solo de hacer esta presentación sino de apoyar algunos proyectos que ya están siendo atendidos en estos momentos por la familia y que el Sr. George Johnson ha tomado en cuenta para sacar adelante nuestra sociedad con quienes deseen invertir y continuar con la seguridad que a la fecha hemos tendido y que aun en estos momentos continuamos mejorando, gracias a los Andrew, aquí presentes."

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el consejo se sintió aliviado al ver que se recibía a la familia nueva con agrado, Elroy Andrew, por detalles no especificados, junto a los Legan habían llegado tarde, haciendo que los miembros del consejo lo tomaran como una falta de respeto hacia el Patriarca, y su esposa.

Sin embargo, Niel y Elisa miraban de una y otra forma, tanto a Albert como a Candy, asombrados por cómo se desenvolvían con los socios y como estos eran tomados en cuenta con mucha seguridad, dejando así fuera cualquier intención de parte de ambos.

Con el paso de las horas, el baile comenzaba y la pareja iniciaba para que todos tomaran acceso a la pista, la tía Elroy al ver de cerca a Candy con el anillo y las joyas de la familia en ella, se dio cuenta de su fracaso, y sin poder alegar nada, aceptaba en silencio la derrota, esperando al menos que William la tomara un poco en cuenta, pero al no darse oportunidad de saludarla y acercarse a ella, era suficiente para dejar esperar a que se diera una oportunidad.

Niel, con cierta sorna, intentando ser una fingida amabilidad, solicitaba un baile a su Tía Candy, a lo que Albert sin miramientos y una sonrisa cautivante, negaba inmediatamente.

\- Lo siento sobrino, mi esposa está embarazada, no baila con nadie, que no sea yo.

\- Vaya que delicada se ha hecho, tomando en cuenta que es una mujer… muy fuerte.

\- No es por delicada, es por no estar a tu nivel.

La última frase fue suficiente para crear cierto murmullo y Candy se tomaba del brazo sin decir palabra alguna, para no ver el rostro rojizo y enfadado de Niel. Elisa recibía consejo de su padre mismo que solicitaba que fuera por Niel y lo quitara de una situación problemática. Antes de finalizar el evento, la familia había salido de la fiesta por qué Sara se había sentido mal.

Con el paso de los días, William hizo una visita a su tía, agradeciéndole mucho todo cuanto había hecho, dándole la oportunidad de viajar a Escocia ara que estuviera al tanto de los bienes familiares, de una manera simbólica, y recatada, la alejaba de la sociedad y de su posición ante sus ojos, sin embargo, no quedo de otra manera más que obedecer y aceptar su situación.

El nacimiento de William Anthony fue un acontecimiento que llego junto con unas inversiones de recuperación logrando salir adelante con algunas sociedades, esto hacía que la pareja fuera muy aceptada y el pequeño llegara como un buen augurio para la fortuna que iniciaba con relevos.

Paty y Archie, tuvieron éxito con los rescatados de la guerra, estuvieron encargados de los cuerpos y traslados, hasta que una sorpresa los hizo ver mucho más que bendiciones, al recuperar con amnesia y unas heridas a Alistar Cornwall. El llanto no se hizo esperar, y aunque esta vez fue muy difícil para ellos traerlo a la realidad, Paty gozaba de una felicidad de un hombre completamente nuevo. Archivald de una nueva y hermosa novia, enfermera y muy educada en la sociedad. Catherine Cornwall, fue una de las mujeres de la familia que llevo el nombre en alto, al ser igual que Madame Candy Andrew, enfermera y poder darle a las personas su trabajo de forma honoraria y sin costo.

De más esta decir, que Albert y Candy se retiraron a vivir a Lakewood y tuvieron más de cuatro hijos, mientras Paty y Alistar tuvieron dos varones, Archie y Cathy, solo tuvieron tres niñas. La Tía Elroy ya no regreso a América después de residir varios años en Europa. Los legan se fueron a Florida y fueron alejándose lentamente de la familia, sin llamar la atención.

Candy y Albert, vivieron en constantes cambios económicos, sin embargo eso no fue motivo de disminución de su amor, el cual siempre fue creciendo año con año.

\- Albert podríamos hacer una fiesta, para ver a toda la familia

\- Por supuesto mi vida, Si nos dejan, haremos maravillas,

\- ¡Albert!

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, su paciencia y su espera.**_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


End file.
